1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for adjusting photographic images; in particular, it relates to a method for adjusting photographic images, which is capable of processing and presenting a colorful image of high resolutions in an environment having weak or insufficient light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
In photographing, light in a photographic environment may be generally supplied by a variety of mixed light sources (including, for example, natural light, fluorescent tubes, fluorescent lamps, . . . etc.), so the luminance is sufficient and clear images can be captured.
However, in case it is in a pretty dusky environment, this usually requires a flashlight to operate conjunctively for light compensations in order to enhance the integral brightness on the photographic picture to obtain a clear image. But, it should be understood that, in a photographic environment of low brightness (e.g., the nocturnal photography), the ambient light surrounding the background objects typically may be the pale yellowing light having warmer color temperatures, but the white light generated by the flashlight, upon being projected on an object (e.g., a person) located at a closer distance, normally forms a bright area having colder color temperatures, which is seemingly incompatible with the background. In other word, the inconsistence exists between the color temperature of the flash light projected onto the object and the color temperature of other backgrounds, thus causing undesirable dissonance in the overall picture.
Besides, in case that the light source is insufficient thus failing to takes pictures, it is also possible to add an auxiliary infrared light source to perform the nocturnal photography; however, in general, since the images obtained through infrared light are merely images of no colors, the demands on seeking images featuring rich colors and high resolutions are still unable to be satisfied.
Consequently, it should be an optimal solution if it is possible to capture images in an environment having insufficient light sources without using the flashlight or auxiliary infrared light source for illumination assistances, but, during photographing, to sequentially project light source of different color onto a photographic object by means of an active light source, and with the different reflection feedback values acquired by projecting the light source of different color, further based on the intensity of the ambient light, perform adjustments on the acquired photographic images so as to allow the acquired image to demonstrate an image resolution as in an environment having normal light sources.